Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Please guys, quit reverting the page, If you feel that some of the content from the old wiki needs to be put here then by all means Add it, but quit reverting the entire page. The Old Wiki can be found Here Should you need to reference it. AAA Is, Well simply Put, The first room on the list. This made it a target and nesting ground for Trolls over the years. However Recently AAA has been undergoing Major changes with several Active mods taking a role in the process, Overall It's a funloving room, where most people are welcomed. We also tend to get a little crazy and sometimes descend into Jonos Long Cock BJ sessions. See Story page for more details on that. In recent months Theo1 has begun handing out Imaginary cookies to outstanding members of chat. This has culminated in the Unofficial AAA Hero cookie of the year awards. (see below) AAA Stories This link contains several Writings and musings of Various members of AAA, new and old. Enjoy. Along with the new page comes a new phone message! When you dial 1-800-111-7555(AAA-ROOM), this is the new message: Press '1' to talk to an assistant. Press '2' to speak with a sales rep. Press '3' for a Guantanamo Bay prisoner. ITS CLOSED NOW BCUSE OF CHANGEEEEEEEEEE Press '4' for Tom Bergeron(AFV host ftw). Press '5' for a teachers' union. Press '6' for AAA. And Press '7' for fail. xXCalyXx: *Presses '7' 134 times* Bhezjan: *Presses '7'* AAA Regulars: (Please Add Names to this list as necessary) Bhezjan BlueSoxSWJ Chiefen Chieftan Clams DrBeast2 *XxCalyxX GuYoNfIr3 karthikking semi-retired Mr_JonoA.K.A xXJONOXx Onefoe Pteage reanx345 rowpunk5 SexyMrHand sr388x Suiton SUP1010 Aka ilove69ers Theo1 TheApocalypse Trebor1212 ProfMustard (↑ AAA's only known reg with multiple personality disorder! Check page for details.) AAA Legends: These are the people that we all know and love even If we've never met them. They are the legends of our Room, Some have left for greener pastures, others are still around but less active. And a couple may even still be current regs. (Created/edited by Theo1, For questions or suggestions Contact me or Mr_Jono on Kong.) Any changes made to this section not done by Theo1 or Mr_Jono without permission with be deleted. Mr. Jono Join date 12th January 2008 (Formerly and more commonly known as xXJonoXx or just Jono)- Jono is and always has been the most loved and welcomed Troll AAA has ever know. He was known not just throughout AAA, but across much of the entire Kong website for his antics and unique forms of trolling a chatroom. He also happened to be a pretty cool guy to chat with when he was behaving. In recent times After his main account was perma-banned, Jono has been alot calmer, seeming more intent on real life then trolling chat. Kamisaibou- Kami is Kami. Nuff said. But in all seriousness, Kami is a large part of why AAA is what it is today. She's Its current room owner, having Taken the title after Kesse, and one of the most well known names in the room, Created AAA idle, the official AAA idling game, Inpired Theo1 to moderatorship, Brought in and awarded countless kamifeathers, And spread more Wove than anyone else. Now She's becoming a bit of a rare sight but is always welcomed warmly, And the awkward silence occuring when someone doesn't know her is still unmatched. By Theo Suiton- The foremost Roleplayer in the room, Nearly as well known as Kamisaibou. Known for representing himself as a water elemental, going through great lengths to hide any information about his identity (and occasionally failing horribly). He's also been known to ramble off into lengthy discussions about everything from advanced mathmatics, physics, or chemistry, To some of the shadier AAA topics. However no matter the topic he remains Jovial and lighthearted, bringing an air of enjoyment to the room and often bringing a dead or boring chat to life. By Theo Skwerly- Another of the most well known regs, An ex-moderator who decided to give up his badge and return to the normality of regular chat. A good friend, and welcome chatter he often has something intelligent to add to a conversation (provided he understands it). The rooms most prominent furry supporter, he can often be found sharing some images and trying to convert people to the fandom. Skwerly is also probably one of, if not the Oldest member of AAA still active in the chat, having been here before Kami was a mod let alone Room owner and seen many things others have not. For the record he is also a squirrel. By Theo In Chat Quotes: I will likely be putting some of the Quotes from the old Wiki up here at a later date -Theo1 Also, please refrain from posting Ridiculously large quotes here, If you feel the need to post a large one, Save it elsewhere and attach a link. Or add it to the stories page Mr_Jono: AGRHHHHHH Mr_Jono: MY COCK Mr_Jono: Guys can I say something? XxCalyxX: NO!!! reanx345: the i am disturbed chat reanx345: brbr Mr_Jono: Ok... reanx345: brb* Mr_Jono: I will go sit in the corner. XxCalyxX: Naah ya can XxCalyxX: Im not a guy so it doesnt count XxCalyxX: NO!!! I wanna know what you wanted to say noooww Chiefen: tits. reanx345: ^ secret she-male Chiefen: Ph yes. XxCalyxX: LOL!!! reanx345: damit Mr_Jono: Ok... Chiefen: Chiefen to the rescue once again. reanx345: lol Mr_Jono: Caly and gentlemen, we have shared alot of fun times in AAA. reanx345: ^^ reanx345: we have Mr_Jono: And I just want to say. reanx345: we sure have Mr_Jono: ........Penis. Mr_Jono: That is all. reanx345: *reminisces XxCalyxX: lovely... reanx345: vagina Chiefen: Penis to you too my good sir. DrBeast52: HA! Mr_Jono: MY COCK IS ON FIREEEEEEE Mr_Jono: Oh wait, no it isn't. Mr_Jono: False alarm folks! eli123546: hey jono TailsTheFox12: Does anyone want to duel me in Elements? wahoowarrior: me!! Mr_Jono: Hello my glorious Americano friend! TailsTheFox12: k Mr_Jono: How be you this fine evening? TailsTheFox12: Uh, hi to you too Jono. wahoowarrior: name? TailsTheFox12: I'm all right. TailsTheFox12: <- wahoowarrior: <- Mr_Jono: Ahh, Tails... Sorry, I was talking to Eli. wahoowarrior: wait...is that with caps? Mr_Jono: But hello to you too. wahoowarrior: nvm Mr_Jono: That needs to go in the wiki. Theo1: I Would Stab you. Theo1:Twice. Theo1: Not anywhere It would kill you though. Theo1: I'd just let you bleed for a bit, Then sew you back up. Theo1: And then stab you again. SUP1010: Kinky :) Suiton:I can't see it. D= Suiton:My A2Z. Suiton:... Suiton:-facepalm- Suiton: That came out wrong. MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ (note: three seconds after GuY's post wrong!) AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us sr388x: i wanna be on god theo1: XD theo1: Best sex ever? sr388x: id go gay for god sr388x: but only once The unofficial Imaginary Internet Hero Cookie of the Year Awards: These were awards given to Various members of chat for outstanding achievements, Being awesome, Or because I felt like it. Overall they are sort of a special Shout out to people I feel have contributed well to Kong and AAA in particular. -Theo1 '2009' For most Intelligent Roleplayer: Suiton. For doing a damn good job RPing. For most consecutively earned Hero Cookies: Sr388x Because he's like that. For most Interesting person I've met this year: SexyMrHand. For his unique personality and general Intelligence. And being semi-Totally insane. For Best conversationalist: TheOldCaptain. For His great stories about his Military tours and many long Pm chats. (Thanks for keeping chat alive) And The winner of the AAA'er of the year Cookie: Suiton. This was the only award given to a vote, Several of our more well known regs voted and Suiton was the majority winner. Category:Chat rooms